


Because You're Busy

by The_Doctors_Song



Category: Doctor Who RPF, Mattex - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Doctors_Song/pseuds/The_Doctors_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Matt has a whole new meaning for the word 'busy'... Also, Karen shouldn't eavesdrop...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because You're Busy

**Author's Note:**

> Stupid FF.Net deleted all my stories, so they are now here :D

**Because You’re Busy**

 “You know… I was thinking.” Karen said casually as her and the two boys sat in Matt’s living room.

“Oh here we go.” Muttered Arthur, winking at Matt.

“Shut up!” Karen shouted, throwing the magazine she had in her hands.

Arthur ducked, laughing as he batted it away from him. Matt rolled his eyes, nodding at Karen.

“And what was this magical, rare thought Kaz.”

She huffed, crossing her arms over her shoulders.

“No. Forget it. I’m not even going to bother.”

Matt and Arthur exchanged glances, raising his eyebrow, Matt pouted.

“Aw come on Kaz. I’m curious now.”

She pursed her lips, before huffing and sitting up straight.

“Well… Alex is back in town. You know, to film Upstairs Downstairs.”

The two boys exchanged glances. Arthur raised his eyebrow at her, nodding.

“And?”

“And…” She said, biting her lip. “Don’t you think we should, I dunno, meet up with her or something?”

Matt shook his head, picking up the magazine and chucking it back at her.

“Nah… She’s probably really busy or something.”

Sighing, Karen sat back, pulling her legs up on the couch. She’ll just text her later.

~.~

He pushed her back against the wall, nipping softly at the spot on her neck he knows she loves so much. He ground his hips in to her own, smiling in to her skin as she gasped. Her hands fumbled with his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. Breaking contact momentarily, he quickly undid his trousers, letting them fall to the floor. He was back on her in seconds, his own hands trailing under her shirt to glide over the soft material of her bra. She shimmied her hips, forcing her skirt down her legs as he undid the buttons of her blouse with one hand, the other massaging her breasts through her bra. He pulled, the shirt bursting open. He kissed down her neck, over her clavicle to the edge of her bra. His hands gripped her thighs, lifting her with a huff, allowing her to wrap her thighs around his waist.

“Matt.” She breathed, as he bit softly on her bra.

Her nails dug in to his shoulders as her head fell back, banging against the wall. Lightly, she scratched the back of his neck, sending goose bumps all across his skin. He shivered, leaving her bra to capture her lips. Moaning, his lifted one hand, running it up her back to snap the back of her bra apart. He held her back as she pulled it off, dropping it on the floor. He kissed the swell of her breast, tongue flicking over her nipples. She moaned, arching her back, her hands tangling in his hair. He gripped her arse, lifting her to walk her backwards towards his room. He lay her down on his bed, kissing down her stomach and over her hips. She shifted, her legs parting slightly. Her hand was still clutching his hair, the other softly massaging her breasts.

“Matt.” She pleaded, thrusting her hips up.

Taking the hint, he gently licked up her slick folds.

“Oh god.” She moaned, as he flicked his tongue over her clit.

She thrusted upwards again, only for Matt to grip her thighs tightly and force them back to the bed. He restrained her, not allowing her to even shift as he dipped his tongue in to her wetness. He pushed his tongue roughly against her clit, smirking to himself as she gasped his name.

“Please… Oh god… Matt please.”

With on last lick, he crawled up her body, grinning as she pulled him in for a deep kiss. Her free hand ran down his torso, gripping his cock tightly.

“Shit.”

He muttered, bucking in to her hand. Opening his eyes, he stared into her own dark green ones.

“Please Matt.” She begged, biting her lip.

He leaned forward, kissing her softly. He allowed her to line him up with her slick entrance. Without encouragement, he thrust forward, her tight walls clenching around him as she gasped.

“Fuck… Alex.” He muttered, kissing the side of her jaw.

Alex’s eyes fluttered shut, her breathing increasing as he thrust harder, faster.

“Matt… Oh god, yes!”

His hand snaked between them, flicking over her clit. Her hands tightened on his back, nails digging in to the point it was almost painful.

“Oh, fuck Matt.”

He groaned again, moving from her jaw back to her mouth. Kissing her, running his tongue over her own and relishing in her unique taste, he applied pressure to her clit, thrusting in at the same time.

She flew apart, screaming his name as he picked up the pace. Her chest was heaving, her heartbeat racing as she climaxed. Clenching around him, the smell of sex in the air, he joined her, stars exploding in his head.

He collapsed on top of her, her inner walls fluttering around him as she ran her nails along his back. She stared up at the ceiling, her lips parted slightly as he rested his head on her chest. Gathering some strength, he slowly rolled off her, pulling her slightly into his side. Her leg lifted up, tangling with his own and her arm splayed across his chest. Breathing heavily, they fell asleep, only just managing to pull the sheets up over themselves.

~.~

They lay awake, still in the position they’d fallen asleep in, the next morning. She drew circles on his chest with her nails, smiling softly as he stared up at the ceiling.

“Well… If that’s how I get welcomed back, I should leave the country more often.” She said, smiling up at him as her hand stilled on his chest.

He continued to stare up at the roof, one hand around her shoulders the other under his head.

“Matt?”

Breaking from his thoughts, he looked down at her, and smiled.

“I don’t want you to go again.”

She laughed quietly, lifting up to kiss him.

“I have to sweetie.” She murmured, leaning back to lean on her elbow.

He frowned, pouting.

“I could… I could come with you next time?”

She stared at him, her eyes slightly wider.

“You’re serious?”

He nodded, sitting up and turning to look at her, his legs crossed as she lay before him.

“Yeah. Yeah I am. Next time you go, we’ll have finished filming for Who. I could come with you. If… If you want me to.”

She smiled, sitting up and clasping his hands.

“Of course I want you to. But… It’ll look… Odd. That you’ve come back to America with me. We may not be big stars there like we are here, but I do still get the occasional paparazzi Matt.”

He frowned, licking his lips and casting his gaze downwards, to their joined hands.

“Maybe… Maybe I don’t care about the paparazzi anymore. Maybe… Maybe I want to go… public.”

He felt her tense, and when he looked up she was looking at him in wide eyed shock.

“But… But you know, if you don’t want to, that’s okay. I don’t mind. I just, thought it’s you know, time or something.”

She shook her head slowly, a small smile tugging at her lips as he rambled. She lifted a hand, covering his mouth to stop him from continuing.

“Okay.” She whispered, breathing deeply.

“Okay?” He mumbled, her hand muffling him.

“Okay.” She reiterated, leaning forward to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him in for a kiss.

Falling back on to the bed, Alex snuggled in to his side, he thought about Karen and Arthur. Hearing his chuckle, Alex looked up, frowning in curiosity and amusement.

“What?”

“Nothing… Just… The other day, Kaz and Arthur were over. Kaz suggested we meet up with you while you were back in England. I said not to, because you’d be busy.”

Still frowning, she pursed her lips slightly.

“Busy? I’m not… that busy.”

He cocked his head to the side, grinning at her suggestively.

“Oh, but you will be.”

Raising her eyebrow, she shook her head, smiling.

“Oh Matt.”

“Ha!” He exclaimed, grinning wildly. “Can you imagine they’re reaction when they realize you’ll be ‘busy’ with me? Oh, that’ll be good. I should record it or something.”

Shaking her head still, she wacked him softly on the chest. He grinned down at her, leaning down to kiss her again.

~.~

_Hey Alex, just thought I’d say hi. Want to meet up for coffee?_

~.~

She texted her as she was walking up the stairs to Matt’s apartment, hoping to coerce him in being her ‘shopping buddy’, as Arthur had took off running as soon as she asked. And by shopping buddy, she meant the guy who holds her bags. About to knock, she frowned, leaning closer to the door. A phone was ringing just inside the door. But… That didn’t sound like Matt’s phone. Footsteps approached the door, only to stop just before. The ringing suddenly stopped, only for her phone to vibrate in her hand a moment later.

~.~

_Can’t right now sweetie. Maybe tomorrow?_

~.~

Frowning to herself, she quickly replied, leaning her ear against the door.

~.~

_Sure, sounds good xx_

~.~

Her eyes widened as the ringing occurred again. Stepping back, she realized she’d heard that tone somewhere before.

From set a few months ago…

When they were filming and Alex was on set…

From Alex’s phone…

Looking at the time on her phone, she bit her lip to stop the squeal as she realized it was only just after eight. Why would Alex be at Matt’s at eight unless…

Oh god…

Busy…

He said, she’d be… busy…

She glanced back at the door, before turning and racing down the stairs. Her eyes were still wide when she sat in her car, biting her lips. Her phone buzzed beside her. Blushing, expecting it to be Alex, she was surprised when the name read ‘Matt’. Still blushing, thinking about what they could’ve possibly been doing, she opened the message.

~.~

_Don’t tell anyone Kaz… I’ll explain later_

~.~

Mortified that she’d been caught, she texted back, pulling out of the space and driving off.

~.~

_Because you’re… busy…Don’t worry… I won’t tell…_

~.~

Matt grinned up at Alex, shrugging his shoulders.

“Well… I didn’t get to record that. But there’s always Arthur.”

She shook her head with a laugh, reaching up to tug him down to her.

“Oh, shut up.” She said smiling, before pulling him in closer to kiss her.

As it turned out… She was extremely busy that day.


End file.
